


【高桂】瞳の住人

by Inuko



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuko/pseuds/Inuko
Summary: 原著向衍生最初写给高桂的一篇文
Relationships: Katsura Kotarou/Takasugi Shinsuke, 高桂 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	【高桂】瞳の住人

“心率四十五，血压七十……瞳孔涣散，生命体征正在逐步减弱。”  
“准备进行心肺复苏。”  
“是需要胸外按压吗？”  
“不，请直接准备电击，总督现在的情况并不乐观。所以……悦子，虽然只是个形式，但还是必须要完成。这份病危通知书你拿出去，务必请几位大人签字过目。”  
“……按照规定这是必须由家属来签字的，可是总督并没有……”  
“眼下的情况，也只能请能够担负责任的人签字了吧。”  
“我明白了。”

白色的自动门缓缓滑开，然而门框上方闪着红光的“手术中”字样并没有熄灭，在场者都清楚这意味着什么，因此心底急速涌起一阵不安的疑云。女人先于男人们做出反应，她迅速起身，顾不上去揉仍然泛着乌青的干涩眼角，就因为呈至面前的一纸文书睁大了眼帘。  
指腹碰到金属笔杆的一瞬间女人仍在恍惚，她不记得自己至今为止究竟握过多少回笔又握过多少回枪，但她很清楚，如果她握枪的手像此刻握笔的手一样抖个不停的话，那么她恐怕早已在战场上死了千百回。  
“又子，还是让我来吧。毕竟要亲眼看着女孩子去做一件会让她哭出来的事情，我实在没办法袖手旁观呐。”  
“前辈……”女人回身迎上男人的目光，那双眼白少得可怜并且在大多数时候看起来都很蠢的眼睛好像是她唯一还能看到的光亮。而对方似乎也看穿了她难得的软弱，拍了拍她的肩，再笔尖如飞地签下也许会是这一生分量最重的一次签名。字迹潦草得连他自己都不敢相信，要是那位总督大人醒过来看到的话，大概会忍不住冷笑出声吧。  
不论是对于这行字，还是这个到头来担负起他生死的人。

女人看向窗外，飞船正高速穿行在漫无边际的宇宙之中，除却偶尔掠过的几簇灿若烟火的星云，绝大部分空间都处于绝对的黑暗笼罩之下。而这是否就是高杉晋助那长年被绷带覆盖的左眼所看到的世界呢？如果是的话，在那片甚至连星云都不存在的黑暗里，你的瞳孔，究竟在注视着什么呢？  
女人苦笑一声，目光遂从窗外回转过来，落定于仅有一墙之隔的室内，那具被满床仪器监控起来的躯体之上。呼吸器包裹住的苍白面庞仍在沉睡，就像是执拗陷溺于有关遥远往昔的梦境中，不肯醒来

※  
瞳の住人  
高桂  
※

“你太过依赖你的眼睛了，晋助。”  
少年在第十七次挥刀落空之后颓然地跌坐在地，汗水沿着尚显稚嫩的面部线条滑落，一滴一滴砸进衣领。那粘腻的滋味并不好受，但他并没有闲暇将汗水擦去，很快就以木刀作为支点站了起来。  
面前的人弯起嘴角，摸了摸少年的头作为褒奖，而后缓缓开口，“武士的眼睛应该注视着更加高远的地方，总是盯着眼前之物的话，可是没有办法保护眼中人的噢。”  
高杉默默点头，感受着掌心传递而来的温柔与鼓励——那些他曾经以为是根本无关紧要的东西，不知从什么时候开始变得像每顿饭后的养乐多一样不可或缺了。以此作为动力，他重新握紧了木刀，抬起头，试着让目光落在稍远一些的地方。然后——他就撞上了那道同他一样清澈的目光。

“你看，桂就做得很好。”  
那句夸赞听起来很让高杉气恼，他一反常态地较真起来，像是为了证明什么，拼命挥动手中的木刀，仿佛能在空气中划下轨迹般掷地有声。而不远处的另一位少年似乎对此无知无觉，仍旧依照自己熟悉的节奏进行练习，每挥落一次，绑得齐整的单马尾就随之轻轻晃动，左一下，右一下，循环往复。  
“认真是很好，不过桂，你的刀拿反了哦。”  
“抱歉！松阳老师！”桂仓促地鞠了一躬，随即旋转刀柄使刀背朝上，继续挥动起来，高杉则努力忍了很久才没有当场笑出声。  
“两个人都还需要勤加练习才行，今天加练一百下，偷懒的人晚餐的饭团扣掉一半。”  
反正又是梅干口味的吧？高杉一面挥刀一面想着，那种酸得牙疼的东西就算扣光也没关系，只要松阳老师别再让那家伙帮忙做饭团，他甚至愿意再多练三百下。  
其实高杉晋助并不讨厌，不管是饭团还是梅干。硬要说的话，他大概只是有点讨厌那个帮着做梅干饭团的人——桂小太郎这个家伙而已。

高杉的眼睛牢牢地盯着桂，而恰巧桂也在盯着他。谁也没有移开。

有谁说过“如果把忍者比作猫的话，那么武士就一定是狗了”。猫总是那样随性而散漫，从不拘于为何而生存，换言之只要能生存下去，就算换掉十个八个饲主也是无所谓的。狗的生存方式就全然不同，项圈在拴住它脖子的同时大概连灵魂也一起拴住了，所以即使被饲主所遗弃，也是轻易不会挣脱锁链逃离的。  
“人也是一样呢，只要看眼睛就能分辨出他是‘猫’的类型还是‘狗’的类型哦，小太郎。”阿婆教导过他的话无端闯入了脑海，桂用力挥动几下手中的刀，企图将它连同初夏聒噪的蝉鸣一道抹去。但他没能做到，无论是挥去念头、蝉鸣，亦或是远处那道向他投来的目光。  
啧，那家伙还口口声声说要成为出色的武士呢，明明有一双跟猫一样慵懒的眼睛……  
不过桂小太郎并不讨厌，不管是猫还是那双眼睛。硬要说的话，他大概只是有点讨厌那双眼睛的主人——高杉晋助这个家伙而已。

* * *

讨厌一个人这种事情真的是没什么道理可言的，喜欢一个人也是一样。只是对于高杉来讲，后者仅用五根手指头就能数完，而前者则是一串很长很长的名单，在这两种关系之间，都没有一个叫作“朋友”的存在。  
高杉离开讲武馆的时候是十岁，而他没有朋友的时长与年龄等同。抛开他有点糟糕的社交能力，也抛开生而造就的目中无人，导致这个结果的原因还有很多，其中最重要的一条或许是他根本就不需要朋友。  
“我就算一个人也可以过得很好。”即便是决定与家人彻底断绝来往的那一刻，他也还是可以顶着一脸桀骜不驯的表情说出这句话的。可是小孩子毕竟是小孩子，沦落到没有钱买养乐多了，高杉终于有那么一点小小的懊悔和难过，临走之际就记着带上《珠算入门教程》和三味线，鬼才记得还要带钱这种东西啊。  
摸着裤兜里仅剩的两枚铜板，高杉开始认真思考起能够解燃眉之急的人选。银时那个存不住钱的混蛋八成早就穷死在苹果糖摊子边了，拜托松阳老师的话或许能够被应允，但总觉得那样做会很没骨气。这么说来又只能去找那家伙了吗？脑中浮现出桂小太郎一板一眼的模样，脚步不情不愿地挪到了私塾最右端的走廊。

“喂，假发，管你借点钱用。”  
“你进别人房间之前都不会先敲门的吗？”桂搁下毛笔，桌面铺展开来的纸上字迹工整无匹，唯独最后一行糊了一星半点墨迹。他转过头去瞪某个始作俑者，不料对方正悠哉地倚靠在门框上，用猫一样的瞳孔看向他。  
“反正都进来了也无所谓吧。”  
“不行。你出去重新敲门，我说好之后再进来。”  
“你是在找茬么？”高杉提高音调的同时卷起了袖口，如果桂持续抬杠的话他真的不介意提着他的衣领揍上一顿，虽然上个月他刚这么揍过银时，并且为此付出了罚站一整天的惨痛代价。说起来，那天偷偷跑来给他们送饭团的就是假发吧？啊啦，那酸爽的味道他可是一辈子都忘不掉呢。啊啦，那时候以为一辈子也没有多长嘛。  
至少那时候。

“不是找茬是桂。”少年顿一顿，“我只是在遵守基本的礼仪而已，谁让你借钱的态度未免太糟糕了些……而且如果又是拿去买养乐多的话就免谈了，松阳老师平时不是常教导我们，‘身为武士切忌耽溺于某事某物’吗？再说高杉，总是喝那种东西会长不高的。”  
“你很啰嗦诶，假发。”高杉毫不忌惮地丢过去一记眼刀，腹诽道“最没资格说这句话的不就是你这个荞麦面中毒的家伙吗”。  
“不是假发是桂。”少年仍旧不厌其烦地纠正，与此同时从钱袋里抖出了几枚铜板，叮叮当当地掉在桌上。  
“记得还给我，连同上次的，上上次的……我可是有好好记账，你别想抵赖。”  
高杉摊开掌心接过钱就匆匆走了，照例没有把拉门推回原位，更不曾听他由衷说声“谢谢”，而桂已然习惯了这一点，就是因为这样才让人讨厌啊这家伙。

桂朝着高杉逐渐远去的背影狠狠揍了一拳，在他的眼中高杉已经拥有了很多他或许一生都不会拥有的东西，比如良好的出身，再比如完整的家庭，但他似乎从来没有珍视过什么。该说是生在福中不知福么？桂无奈地笑一笑，连自己都开始觉得自己有点啰嗦。  
他翻出夹在书页里的小纸条，握笔写下“六月初四，坂田银时借铜板五枚，高杉晋助借铜板五枚”一行小字，在这之上还有几串密密麻麻的字迹，大抵都跟这两个名字脱不了干系。  
真是的，上辈子欠了这两人什么吗，总有一天要找他们连本带利讨回来。  
“总有一天。”桂满怀期待地妄想着。

* * *

来到松下村塾两年，十二岁的高杉晋助一如既往地过着没有朋友的生活。他想交朋友是一件多么麻烦的事情，有空闲做那种事不如多花时间提升一下剑技，这样下次比试的时候就能把银时打得落花流水心服口服。  
不过，或许还是有的吧，只是他打死都不愿意承认而已——仅有的两个勉强可以称为损友的家伙都是病入膏肓的挑食症患者，一个对甜食缺乏抗体，另一个则对荞麦面有着超乎寻常的执着。他发誓每次跟他们一起用餐都是一场灾难，更可怕的是这场灾难从他拜入松阳门下起持续了数年之久。  
就像现在，他看着左边一碗快要溢出来的红豆以及右边一碗连热气都不冒一丝的荞麦面，连说一句“我吃饱了”的念头都灰飞烟灭了。

这年的秋天来得很早，不知不觉周遭的几棵枫树已被染成了绯红，阳光懒散地透过树叶筛下来，映出高杉瞳孔中流转的墨绿色。眩目的光令他稍稍眯起了眼，也令最顶端的枝干镀上一层金色的光圈，有些看不清晰。  
去年隆冬时节他就坐在那里，一边啃着饭团一边赏雪，浑身散发出一股与年龄极不相称的深沉，好像下边两个鼻头冻得通红还在吵架的笨蛋压根就跟他没关系似的。如果不是因为他们实在太吵的话，他大概连瞟都懒得瞟一眼。  
可这一瞟还真的捕捉到了有趣的画面。桂右手拿着饭团左手还翻着书，粘粘的米粒都掉进书页里面了他却丁点也没有觉察，高杉暗笑着装作没看到，背地里开始期待明天上课时桂翻不开书的痛苦表情，毕竟想要看到那个优等生当众出糗还真不是那么容易的事。

时隔将近一年，这里仿佛没有变化，只是树梢上的雪变成了枫叶，四季更迭，永不停息。不管外头的世界如何风雨飘摇，在这个无人问津的乡下小村落里，时间总是不紧不慢地流淌，趋于平缓，过滤掉所有庞杂，只留下淡淡的书香和悠远的虫鸣。  
未来好似无限遥远。  
高杉上扬的视线依然没有收回，它缓缓落在树干中间的部分，那里粗糙异常的树皮上歪歪扭扭刻着三条毗邻的线，是依照他们各自的身高所刻下的。银时刻在最高的位置，再来是桂，最末才是高杉。一想起那两个人拍着他的肩膀笑到抽搐的脸，高杉就无数次生起想要把这棵树砍掉的冲动。  
今年应该能画得稍微高一点吧？高杉由衷期望着，就算不能超过饭量大得惊人的银时，至少也不想输给桂。剑技输人身高也输人的话不是太丢人了吗？少年咬一咬牙，转身时带起的落叶回旋着飘入池塘边的清溪中，随水远去。

而那棵树终究没有被砍掉，那三条刻痕也自始至终停留在那里，直到多年以后，当初刻下它们的那三个人都不在一起了，也依然停留在那里。

* * *

很少有人知道高杉有失眠的毛病。连鬼兵队里都很少有人知道，夜深人静的时分，船舱最深处的房间里会传来三味线绵延的声音，那声音万齐有幸听闻过一两次，记得那时他停下了笔，摘掉耳机就那么一直听着，听得自己也跟着失眠了一晚。  
毫无疑问对后来的高杉而言，失眠的夜晚属于烟和三味线，但倒回去几年，他还没有养成烟不离手的习惯，三味线也弹得马马虎虎的年岁，失眠的夜晚纯粹只属于缩在被窝里胡思乱想，偶尔抬头还能从窗子里看见月亮的浪漫。  
尽管现实一点也不浪漫。

少年高杉撇着嘴把埋在棉被里的头伸了出来，空气瞬间变得清新的同时，耳边不绝的鼾声也立时变得更清晰了。右声道来自银时，高杉狠狠瞪了他一眼，睡相真是有够糟糕——被子已经不知道被踢到了哪个角落，右手还惯性地挖着鼻孔。高杉索性翻身侧卧向左边，一双硕大的眼睛毫无预兆地就涨满了他的眼帘，桂的眼睛直直盯着他，让人根本分不清楚他到底是醒着还是睡着。同吃同住的日子都过了好几年，高杉还是没办法习惯桂这种惊悚的睡颜，他几次尝试过用扯头发的方式把桂弄起来，结果桂的确是起来了，但并没有醒，只是晃晃悠悠地在房间里梦游了一整夜。

真没见过睡相如此恶劣的家伙。高杉在内心嘀咕了一句，桂那双空洞的眼睛居然还在盯着他，一滴口水顺着嘴角流啊流啊，眼看都要滴到衣领上了。高杉一脸嫌恶地往右边挪了挪，谁曾想桂也跟着挪过来了，还越凑越近，额头快蹭到高杉的肩膀才停下。在这样近的距离下审视，高杉发现桂还是挺好看的，端正的五官，柔顺的头发……总之跟同年纪那些眉头都还没长开的小鬼看起来很不一样，好像天生就是要在人群中发光发亮的人。  
“不管做什么事情都认真得一塌糊涂，桂以后是要成大器的人呢。”松阳老师几次三番在学生们面前念叨，每回高杉和银时都目视着桂像个小太阳似的被其他同窗簇拥在中间，握着抽屉里被揉成一团废纸的兵术课程考卷，猜想自己的未来会是多么的不成器。  
不成器就不成器吧，反正他们对此也并不在意。

“高杉——”  
乍然听到自己的名字，少年愣了一秒，思绪迅速从遐想抽离回现实。他屏息观察了桂半晌，直到确信对方并没有醒转的迹象，才闭上眼准备继续睡，而声音偏偏又接踵而至。  
“混蛋……还钱给我…你还欠我二十三个铜板……你不是阔少吗，哪有阔少欠钱不还的……”桂说完哼唧一声，翻身过去睡熟了。  
高杉不言，心说假发的脑子到底是何种构造，怎么连猴年马月的账都还记得。刚有些想笑，一别过脸就看到糊在自己枕头上的口水，少年脑门上挂着的黑线足够煮一碗荞麦面噎死旁边的罪魁祸首。

很久以后，高杉在每个失眠的夜里都会想起桂来，想起他少年时代稚气还未褪尽的脸庞，想起他初成型的身量是松竹一般的挺拔，想起他蜷在他枕边的发梢有冰凉的触感，也间或想起他那些说不完的梦呓……  
不晓得如今成天被幕府追来杀去的他还能像从前那样睡得安稳吗？  
然而高杉很快就反应过来自己的疑问有多么多余。失眠这种事跟桂从来就没有缘分，攘夷战争时代多少兵临城下的危急关头，他都是倒头就能在战壕里睡着的那一个，为此还被辰马略带羡慕地揶揄了一句“现在还能安安心心睡着的，也就只有假发这种少根筋的家伙了吧。他要是生在和平年代，铁定能长命百岁啊哈哈哈哈哈……”

他一语成真。

* * *

桂小太郎从梦中惊醒时是凌晨三点半。他抹掉额头上细密的冷汗转头看向窗外，正值梅雨季节阴郁的江户天空仍下着连绵不绝的小雨，雨滴漏过霓虹灯打落在窗台，一时间眼前心头皆是茫茫一片。  
真像是那晚的天气啊，他无数次在梦中回溯的那一晚。

松下村塾的学生们没有人能够忘记那个夜晚。他们在这里第一次拿起了刀，但在那个夜晚之前，他们的刀刃都没有溅过血，换言之，他们还没有用刀亲手斩杀过什么，无从知晓夺走生命的沉重，也没有你死我亡只在一念之间的觉悟。  
桂小太郎仍能记起捆住他手腕的绳索的触感，他在数次试图挣脱失败后有生以来第一次切身体会到自己是那样无力而渺小。混乱中，银时从几个卫兵的空隙间溜了出去，高杉和桂则慢了一拍，双双被锃亮的刀刃拦下，眼睁睁看着松阳老师被反绑着带走。火光在身后蔓延，透过泪眼他们恍惚看到松阳回了一次头，嘴唇开合似是说了些什么，三人仅凭唇语就读出了它的意思，所以不约而同地放声痛哭。  
只好放声痛哭。

烧得面目全非的松下村塾在松阳离开的第二天沦为了一座荒宅，许多害怕受到牵连的父母漏夜带走了自家的小孩，几个犹豫不决的也被一张张查封的字条吓得速速卷铺盖走人。看着他们仓皇的背影，桂握住书本的手收得更紧了些。他把书一本一本从倒塌的书橱底下掏出来，再娴熟地码成一列用麻袋装好。  
日影一寸一寸自格子拉门前移过去，桂不紧不慢地重复着手头的工作，不觉间已经塞满了两个麻袋，他环顾周围去找第三个，谁知一扭过头，就看到了高杉。  
“你是在找这个吗？”高杉晃了晃手中的麻袋，勉强挤出一丝笑容，因为昨晚的烟熏火燎，他的脸还脏兮兮的，头发滑稽地乱成一团，料子上乘的外衣也破了好几个洞。虽然桂自己也没有好到哪里去就是了。  
“你还没走啊？”桂接过高杉扔来的袋子，继续往里头装书，高杉坐到他身旁，机械地一本一本朝里面塞。  
“我已经没有可以回去的地方了。”沉默半晌之后，他才开口说了这么一句话。  
“我也一样。”桂像是听到预料之中的回答，僵硬许久的表情终于柔和几分，“应该说，我们都一样吧。”

话音未落，拉门被一把拉开，银时大大咧咧地靠在门边，怀中紧紧抱着三把佩刀——天晓得那是他从哪个箱底翻出来的好货色。不过这不重要，重要的是，他们明白今后要走的路，都要靠手中的这把刀去开拓了。也没什么不好，以手中刃守护眼中人，原本就是他们所期望贯彻的武士道。  
长路就从这里开始，往后驰骋战场令天人幕府闻风丧胆的三人都从这里开始走。桂小太郎一直深信，路这种东西，只要延伸下去，总是会抵达相同的地方的。那么只要和托付后背的人并肩走在一起，无论抵达哪里都是一样的。若干年后会有个人来告诉他，有的人就算起点相同也注定只能越走越远，而有的路就算延伸下去，也注定只能一人前行。

* * *

起初的战事还不那么紧张，这个“起初”，自然是指天人介入内战之前。  
战火自长州藩一路绵延，原本仅有十来人的队伍逐渐壮大，很快成为尊王攘夷的中坚力量。从前在学堂上听闻过幕府军队是何等威风八面，剿灭的攘夷势力快要多过八百万神明，可等到真的过过招了，才知道他们的刀比想象中更加不堪一击。  
太慢了太慢了太慢了……这样的刀根本什么也无法保护吧？无论是这个腐朽的国度或是轻易就能斩杀的性命。高杉这样想着，果决挥落的刀刃划下一道凌厉的弧线，鲜血随之溅染上他额间的系带，如天边的火烧云一般猩红一片。收刀入鞘，动作行云流水到仿佛所斩断的只是随风飘摆的一束稻草。

今年早些时候高杉第一次拥有了属于自己的军队，战争为他带来了名誉，带来了掌控力，也或多或少的为他的同伴们带来了类似的东西。譬如银时，“白夜叉”这个名号也不知是敌军还是盟军先叫上的，总之如今在双方阵营中都成了鬼的代名词。有幸看过他在战场上驰骋的英姿的人大部分都永久性地闭上了眼，而有幸活下来的，但凡远远看见一个白色背影就会绕道走出好远好远。  
高杉晋助是其中少数的知道银时并不是鬼而且还很怕鬼的人。所谓知根知底，就是知道你流泪时会咬牙隐忍，知道你喜悦时会笑中带泪，知道你偷偷摸摸爬上屋顶既不是为了看夕阳也不是为了装模作样，知道你第一次学人家抽烟呛得鼻涕都快流出来还是要逞强，知道你望着对街的寡妇看了一整个下午都没敢去搭讪。  
就是知道这一切还愿意陪伴在身边的人，在高杉为数不多的交友名单中只出现过两个，银时算一个，桂小太郎则是另外一个。

高杉至今也搞不懂桂的名号究竟是怎么得来的。他承认桂的思维在某些时候的确称得上狂乱，但那跟战争没有关系，有的话也是桂自己脑内的天人交战。不过，好歹是自小就被称作是“神童”的人，随着年纪与日俱增的自然不仅是话痨的程度，还有挥刀的速度，快到会令人怀疑他莫非是凭直觉在挥刀的么。或者还有谋略，在相当长的一段时期，桂和高杉都是队伍中平分秋色的两位军师，可是两人所偏爱的战术有很大不同。简单来说，高杉喜欢奇袭，而桂是那种会考虑所有可能性并且确保最坏的可能都会给自己留好退路的人。  
两人的争执是家常便饭，所以最终裁决的权力通常会交给银时，彼时他多半会挖着鼻孔优哉游哉地讲：“你们要怎样我决定不了也不想决定，记住别给我死了就行。”然后留下高杉和桂在他身后互相甩给对方一记眼色。再然后，等到破晓时分，他们三人又会并肩冲在队伍的最前端了。  
高杉理所当然地想象着明天会上演的画面，倚着梁柱准备入睡，直到有急促的脚步声穿过走廊，搅乱了他的一枕好梦。

“总督，有紧急情况。”  
见来人是鬼兵队的一位侦查员，高杉盘坐起来，点燃了烟杆里残留的最后一点烟丝，“讲。”  
“桂先生……似乎失踪了。”  
“你说什么？”  
“负责巡夜的看守有看到桂先生从城墙的夹缝里钻出去，于是上前询问，回答说是要秘密侦察一下敌军粮草库的位置，所以就没有阻拦。可是久久不见桂先生回来，看守担心他会不会是孤军深入中了敌方的陷阱，这才急忙上报。”  
不是口口声声说风险太大要否决偷袭粮仓方案吗，那个白痴。高杉想着桂那张固执较劲的脸，把溜到嘴边的话咽了回去，烟杆在砖头地上猛敲三下，里头的烟丝彻底熄灭了。  
“什么时候的事？”  
“大概半小时之前……”  
“那为什么现在才报告？！”  
那名队员从来没有见过高杉发这么大的脾气，登时就哑口无言，瑟缩地垂下头不敢再抬起。事实上，连高杉自己都不明白自己为什么会这么生气，他是在气桂的自作主张，还是气他自己没能及时阻止他，已经分辨不清了。  
“立刻拨一支十人左右的队伍随我潜入敌方大营，动作要快，切忌走漏风声。”高杉一面部署一面开始思考营救的方案，一种焦灼的情绪正断续侵蚀着他的思维回路，令他一贯清晰的头脑一再嗡鸣。已经很久不曾有过这样措手不及的时刻了，自松阳老师离开之后。  
“军中还有其他人知道这件事吗？”  
“事发突然，还没来得及通报，连坂田阁下也尚不知情。”  
“那就不用告诉他了。”高杉按住别在腰间的刀鞘，心中已有了决断。“晚些时候派人传话给他，如果到了破晓时分我和桂都还没有回来，就照原订计划发动攻击。”

* * *

桂小太郎握住手中仅剩的最后一颗炸弹，心想这大概就是他此生最后所看到的光景了——游移的灰尘在空气中无所遁形，映照在灯光下，看起来有如飘雪一般富有诗意的美感。周遭静谧得如同一座巨大的坟冢，没有声音才更容易听见自己雷动的心跳，扑通扑通，鲜活而张力十足。原本以为会死得更加轰轰烈烈一点啊，桂有些不甘心地想，差一点就开始自动在脑海里播放回忆走马灯了。

即使落到这步田地，桂也没有忘记松阳老师的教诲——武士时时刻刻都必须保持清醒的头脑，这样才能在绝境中找到逃出生天的机会。于是桂调整呼吸，重新评估了一下他所身处的状况，因负伤而麻痹的左腿在十分钟前丧失了行动能力，外头正在四处搜寻他的敌军随时有可能包抄而入，最糟糕的是单枪匹马闯入敌营的他不能期望得到任何支援。  
怎么想都是一局死棋，没有翻盘的可能。  
桂小太郎不惧怕死亡。自投身战场以来，他早已习惯身处险境，对于近在咫尺的死亡，他随时都抱有切腹自尽的觉悟。但做个设想，倘若真的会有人来救他，会是他那些个唠唠叨叨为了八点档电视剧争吵不休的部下？还是平时吊儿郎当关键时刻却从不掉链子的银时？反正铁定不会是高杉，要问为什么的话，桂实则也想不出几条切实的理由，只是单纯觉得高杉不是那种会轻易为任何人拼上性命的人呐，能让他豁出性命去守护的，大概只有老师而已吧。  
所以，当那个男人戳破房顶一跃而下落在他面前的时候，桂依然不敢相信他真的是专程来营救他的。

“孤身涉险，真不像你一贯的作风。”  
熟悉的面容在尘埃散尽后变得清晰起来，桂有些不可思议地看着这个在他的想象中绝不可能出现的人，很想反驳一句“这么无厘头的登场方式也真不像你一贯的作风”，因为注意到对方肩上的几处新伤，才没有开口。  
“你不明白吗高杉，就是因为危险才要一个人做啊。”桂以说教的口吻念叨：“其实我的计划已经成功百分之九十了，只是最后逃跑的部分出了点小差错而已。”  
他说的“小差错”是指因为屋顶瓦片松动所以不小心踩空掉进敌军的粮仓里吗？高杉暗暗计算着这种“差错”发生的概率，得出的结论是“没摔死真是便宜他了”。  
“看来‘逃跑小太郎’的绰号该拿掉了，假发。”  
“啊啊都说了不是假发是——”烂熟于心的口癖被嘴角轻微的“嘶”声取代了，桂皱起眉头，一直捂住左脚踝关节的右手加大了力道，尽管如此，趋近于黑色的血还是源源不断地从指缝间漏了出来。  
桂对于疼痛的忍耐力是极其可怕的，就算摔断腿也面不改色，绝不会咿咿呀呀地喊痛，更不会掉眼泪，好像根本没有痛觉神经存在一样。高杉太了解他这一点，正如同桂也是这般地了解他，因此他毫不犹豫扯下一块衣料替他包扎起来，正如同从前桂替他所做的一样。

“你是从上面掉下来的时候摔到脑子了吧，再晚一点拔箭，这条腿就该废了。”  
“刚开始以为只是普通的暗箭就没有及时处理，谁知道幕府那帮家伙会在箭上涂毒啊真是狡猾……果然还是太轻敌了吗。”  
“是你太蠢假发。”高杉一针见血地纠正道，“普通的蠢货还不至于蠢到独自执行一个被自己否决的计划。”  
“随你怎么说吧，如果我是蠢货的话，那会花功夫来救我这个蠢货的你不是更蠢？”  
“我只是不想等到敌军大将把你的首级悬挂在城墙上的时候来替你收尸而已，太麻烦了。”高杉说着，双手用劲将衣料系成一个牢固的结，毫无准备的桂乍然吃痛，疼得龇牙咧嘴却硬是憋着不出声，憋得贴在前额的头发都被汗水粘住了才咬牙切齿地挤出一句“你根本是公报私仇吧高杉。”  
被他狠狠盯着的男人只是眯起一双绿眼睛笑了笑，稀薄的唇线弯成邪气的弧度，“我跟你仇太多了，不晓得你说的是哪一件。”

折腾一通过后两人背靠背坐了下来。囤积着粮食的仓库内空间原就局促，背对的两人蜷缩成一团，还是没办法伸直双腿，但谁也没有想要挪开一步的意思。  
从潜入之时算起已过了一炷香的时间，高杉的右眼从最开始就一直狂跳不止，这不能不让他有相当程度的不安。他的队伍是分头行动的，约定好一旦其中有一人发现了桂的踪迹，就先于原地待命，可能的话在附近的墙角留下鬼兵队的专属记号，以便同伴识别。  
“什么嘛原来你也没有把计划想得多周全呐。”桂听完絮絮叨叨地回应道，“而且，到现在为止你的部下都还没有一个人发现标记前来汇合，恐怕都已经……”  
桂忽然低沉了语调不再多言，高杉自然也很明白他没有说完的话，这完全在他的意料之中，凭借十人的队伍妄想在驻扎有上千人的敌营中救出同伴还要全身而退，本身就是一件几乎不可能完成的任务，但他绝对无法因此就袖手旁观不闻不问。

昏暗中谁也没有说话，大剂量的沉默随即淹没了两人所处的狭小空间。谷物独有的香气混杂着雨后潮湿的气息席卷而来，这气味让桂回想起幼年时阿婆包给他吃的饭团，有淡淡的清香，充满怀念。桂突然感受到前所未有的疲惫，眼皮沉重到火柴棍都支撑不起，至于是因为这种味道还是因为自伤口蔓延至四肢百骸的毒素，就不得而知了。  
高杉单脚屈膝席地而坐，只觉后背一沉，眼见桂已经歪着头栽倒在他肩上了，隐隐便感到几分不妙。  
“保持清醒，否则我无法保证我们能活着离开这里。”  
“是吗？……可我还真的有点困了……”桂强行压抑着倦意扯出一丝笑容，从他的角度刚好能看到高杉眼下浓重的乌青，桂忽然很想说声抱歉，无关于自己的贸然行事也无关于他的倾力救援，仅仅对于自己又让他失眠了整整一夜这个事实，想要由衷地说声抱歉。

“别管我了，你应该很清楚以我现在的状态是不可能从这里逃离的，如果只是你一个人的话，还有可能杀出重围……”  
“说什么鬼话。我是打算要从这里杀出去，但如果把你一个人留在这里，那我即便是安然无恙也跟死了没什么区别。”  
高杉是一本正经说出这句话的，然而桂听完就咯咯地笑起来，随之颤动的发梢如同猫尾巴一般挠着高杉的颈窝，痒痒的触感。那一瞬桂握着炸弹的手豁然松开了，他惊讶于自己竟然会惧怕死亡，倒不是恐惧死亡本身，而是意识到这世上他所留恋的以及留恋他的人们，所以无法坦然面对。  
“真像啊，你和银时那家伙……自说自话这方面简直像得要命。总是自作主张地与人约定，又自作主张地坚守别人看来微不足道的东西……不过武士大概都是如此吧，好像生来就是为了抵抗什么，时代的潮流也好内心的怯懦也好，抵抗它、战胜它，然后在过程中去发现真正重要的事物……”  
桂断断续续地说着，思绪已幽幽地飘远了，声音则如枯竭的泉眼一般细弱下去，渐渐接近于呜噎，到最后连字句都模糊不清。高杉起先是用手肘向后捅了捅，无甚反应，干脆直接转过身去拍桂的脸。那张脸面目依然端正，熟睡时也难得闭上了双眼，不似过去无数个夜晚顶着一张害人失眠的惊悚睡颜。  
但高杉却一点也高兴不起来。

“喂假发。”  
“别睡啊假发。”  
“你的睡相难看死了。”  
高杉自言自语了半晌，被他单方面念叨的人仍旧安静地枕在他肩上，甚至都没有意识睁开眼反驳一句“不是假发是桂”——天知道高杉此时此刻有多想听他嚷嚷这句话。他接连又拍打了几次桂的脸，终于明白这是徒劳，于是放弃继续径直把人背了起来。桂比他想象中要轻，可他却从未觉得自己的后背有如此沉重过。  
“别死了啊，假发。”明知桂不会听见，高杉还是一字一顿地说完了最后一句。随后他迈步缓缓向前，出鞘的刀已悄然握在了右手，凑近些仿佛还能听见刀尖震颤的嗡鸣。那一刻的高杉晋助无论从哪个角度看起来，都比任何一个真正的修罗更像修罗，同时又比任何一个真正的武士更像武士。

* * *

没几个人知道那天夜里高杉和桂究竟是怎么逃出来的，就连桂自己都不知道。醒来的时候他已经安安稳稳地躺在营地的担架上，目之所见尽是他所熟悉的人与物什。  
“你可算醒过来了桂先生！大家都很担心你啊！”其中一张熟悉的脸凑到近前，满脸写着“大喜过望”四个字，依据他的神情来判断，桂猜想自己大概是昏迷了不短的一段时间。可是具体是从什么时候开始不省人事的，他想到头疼欲裂也想不起来，只恍惚记得做了一个梦，梦里有持续的颠簸有怀念的气息还有后背的温度。  
谁的温度？  
桂斜眼看到了高杉，对方似乎也正看着他，视线交汇的瞬间才迅速偏转了目光。

那夜的事两人均未再提起，却不明所以地辗转流传，成为了攘夷志士之间津津乐道的谈资。有传闻说高杉是蒙着眼睛，完全凭借用刀的惯性突出重围。也有人说他切切实实睁着眼，眼眶周围跟刀身一样糊着一抹血红。自然，一百个人的口中就会存在一百种传闻。如果你问坂田银时，他会不屑一顾地告诉你“一个两个都那么自作主张，最后还不是要靠老子来救场”。如果你问高杉晋助，他十有八九会冷哼一声，假装没有听到然后走开。而如果要桂小太郎来讲，你大概会听到跟先前截然不同的版本。  
“哈？靠他一个人怎么可能杀得出去，我虽然负伤行动不便，可一路还是有支援他的。比如那些从他背后的死角里冒出来的敌人都是我收拾掉的，只不过他没看到而已。”  
“以为所有人都跟你一样眼睛长在后脑勺上吗。”高杉瞪一眼靠坐在另一根平行梁柱下方的桂，可惜对方并未理会，只是继续发挥着与生俱来的联想能力，大言不惭地将故事沿着他理想的方向讲述下去。  
如果所有的故事都能这样讲下去该有多好。让一切都静止在最美好的年代最美好的时刻，好像他们此时抬头就能看见的星辰一样，安定运行于各自的轨道，没有电光火石的碰撞，更没有碰撞后的两败俱伤。

“决定了，我要上天去。”辰马嘹亮的声音回荡在寂静的夜空下，打破了短暂的沉默，刹那间趋于静止的时间再度开始流转，万千繁星于头顶闪烁不息，轨迹交错。  
“你们看，每个人的道路就跟星辰的轨迹一样，是各不相同的。尽管你们现在都在同一个屋檐下，学着同样的知识与本领，终究还是要走上属于自己的道路的。我无法预料你们各自的路会通往何方，我只能告诉你们，认定的路就坚持走下去，不论要走多远多长。”  
桂很合时宜地想起了松阳老师说过的话，记忆回溯至若干年前松下村塾一个再普通不过的夏日夜晚，被老师的鬼故事吓到差点失禁的银时那副哆嗦的模样，桂至今想来都忍不住要捧腹大笑。仔细想想，他们是为了营救老师才聚集起来投入这场战争的，那么等救出了老师，他们的战争就理当结束了，到那个时候，他们三人要走的路还会是一样的吗？  
桂不太敢去设想这个问题的答案，对此一向乐观的他始终抱有不太乐观的预判，这源于他对另外两个人越来越深刻的了解。而悲哀的是不久之后，现实就以鲜血淋漓的方式告诉他，他的预判竟然是对的。

战况在辰马离开后的三个月内急转直下。由于天道众的操盘干涉，不计其数的武士刀在天人猛烈的炮火摧残之下被折断，更多的则被舍弃，战局转眼间就陷入了颓势。谁都明白力量对比太过悬殊，无论怎样奋力抵抗，充其量也只是令包围圈缩小的速度减慢一些，却总归无可避免地要迎来噩梦般的那个清晨。  
事到如今桂还能清楚地还原那天的种种情形——有时候他真痛恨自己这种过目不忘的能力——他记得银时挥刀时那刁钻的弧度，记得刀光闪过后坚硬的泥土地面几乎看不到血，记得喷薄而出的泪水与声嘶力竭的叫喊，仿佛滚落在地上的并不纯粹只是一颗头颅，而是他们年少时代全部的真理、憧憬与梦想。  
桂更记得，比任何人都更清楚地记得高杉的样子，记得他右眼的失焦与左眼的血红。桂直觉那一定会很痛，深入骨髓，嵌入灵魂，无可挣脱。

“银时的话一定明白该怎样去选择，因为我们曾经约定过。”被俘的时候高杉还如此坚定地同他讲道，死亡明明就在眼前，他的眼睛却闪烁着无比耀眼的光。  
“倒是你假发，满心揣着救国大义的人就这么死在这里，不会觉得不甘心吗？”  
“有什么好不甘心的，如果用我的死就能换老师一命的话，一点也不亏啊。再加上还有你陪着，三途川上也不至于孤独寂寞。”  
“这么看来亏的是我，到了三途川都不得安宁。”  
高杉说着说着语气都缓和下来，一双绿眼睛罕见地带着笑意，而桂怎么也无法相信那就是他最后一次看见高杉晋助的双眼。

* * *

英雄自古以来就是这样一种角色——从最混沌无序的时代中涌现，应时而生，力挽狂澜，等到功成，自然就该应时而亡了。然后顺理成章地在传奇故事中受人敬仰、流芳百世。但在那个英雄辈出的年代，街头巷尾口耳相传的英雄传奇三天三夜也说不尽，人们都迫切地需要英雄，都沉浸在对其无限的向往之中，并没有人愿意去关心英雄们真正的结局。  
即所谓，英雄末路。

战争失败后，桂虽然靠着同伴的支持成功隐蔽起来，在暗处继续策划倒幕行动，却也经历了无数个被幕府通缉追杀的日日夜夜，在那些躲在暗巷里不敢出声的年月，革命家也忍不住抱怨抱怨“这日子真是比打仗还累”。  
远方不时有消息传来，喜忧参半。关于银时，听说他下了狱但莫名其妙地又被放了出来。而关于高杉，听说鬼兵队被肃清，听说他在友人的掩护下逃过一劫，听说他蛰伏在京都……听说，什么时候开始有关于他们的全部消息都要通过听说来知晓了？桂想来有点好笑，还有点心酸。  
重逢发生在分道扬镳三年零七个月后的某一天，栈桥上微风习习，屐齿声由远及近，步调均匀，似是故人来。故人也并未有太多改变，还是那副不可一世的神色，让桂稍感惊讶的是他的左眼居然还缠着护理绷带，简直就像在昭示着，他的伤口根本没有愈合，也不可能愈合。

他开口了，还是一如既往“哼哼”的笑声，还是叫出了那个久违的名字，声线贯穿耳膜的瞬间桂才发现阔别已久。一时间他竟不晓得该怎样来应对，回想曾经促膝把酒的那些夜晚，连篇废话怎么讲也讲不完，如今久别重逢，却反而面面相觑无话可谈了吗？桂偏转目光去看故人埋藏在斗笠下方的脸，面无表情的他看起来好像连前行的方向都失去了。  
攘夷战争结束的过渡期里，桂也失去了方向，但自从与银时重逢，他好像看到了一个路标，而什么也看不到的高杉仍然在继续彷徨，像个从战场上遗留下来的幽灵。有什么办法能让他停止徘徊？说教么？不仅没用还会被骂啰嗦。拳头么？如果揍就能揍醒的话事情反而简单了，何况桂也实在不想下那个狠手，对曾经的同伴出手这种事，削了他的长发他都干不出来。

然而他还是那么做了。船舷之上，炮火之中，迎着狂风，决绝地向同伴挥刀。  
一刀，两断。  
刹那间，高杉的眼睛牢牢地盯着桂，而恰巧桂也在盯着他。谁也没有移开。  
这场景太过似曾相识，好像从前从前故事最开始的镜头就是这么铺展开来，少年与少年在宽敞的院落间挥汗如雨，时节是初夏。经年后也是一个类似的夏天，他们踏上了战场，喘着粗气一边对骂一边把刀挥向彼此顾忌不到的盲点，哪怕自己会因此多几道血淋淋的刀伤。最初他们的手握在一起，而最后，手变成刀指向对方，好比要斩杀另一个自己那样荒诞不经而又如鲠在喉。  
回忆擅自拨回到几个小时前的情形，高杉与冈田似藏对谈的间隙，桂就藏身于他们上方的横梁，眼睁睁看着高杉向似藏砍来一刀，随即丢下一句“我们才不是那样天真的关系”便默然离场。是啊，抛开现有阵营，抛开既定立场，甚至抛开青葱岁月多少理不尽算不清的恩恩怨怨，他们到底是什么样的关系？如果可能的话，桂真想亲耳从高杉口中听到那个答案呐，可惜他来不及去追问了。

风呼啸而过，降落伞撑开后下坠的速度立即减缓，起伏的心绪却依旧阴晴不定。桂掏出揣在怀中从不离身的旧书本，夹在里头早已泛黄破碎的欠条被砍成两半，无力地被风卷走，再飘向茫茫无垠的大海。  
这下当真是两不相欠了。  
高空下落致使耳朵阵阵嗡鸣，爆炸声叫喊声风声都渐渐听不清了，只剩下耳根次第传来的隐痛，扑通扑通，与心跳合而为一。桂隔着重重烟幕远远地回望，不知为何有一种不会再相见的预感。

* * *

大政奉还之后，桂小太郎终于如愿以偿地迎来了他所盼望已久的黎明。一个时代彻底结束，另一个时代的帷幕正徐徐拉开，时代的更替有如日升月落往复循环，对这个已经功成身退的革命家而言，已不像年少时代那般意义非凡了。  
现在他关心的事情很琐碎，比如歌舞伎町哪里开了一家风评不错的拉面店，比如该跟伊丽莎白二世玩UNO还是玩红白机，比如银时前一阵子体检是不是真的查出了糖尿病，又比如辰马路过地球的时候给他带了什么手信……诸如此类。  
还有祭典。年纪越大，桂就越喜欢参加祭典，而且每次都要等到人潮散尽才肯磨磨唧唧地离开。偶尔被两位老友追问起原因来，他就敷衍道“人老了嘛总是爱凑凑热闹”，两位老友也总是默契地不去拆穿，心里嘀咕一句“假发这人连个谎都不会撒。”

其实谁都知道桂不是生性喜欢看祭典。只是从前有个人很喜欢，而他早已看不到了，所以桂替他看了而已。看着祭典上那些璀璨的烟火从升空到绽放再到湮灭，总觉得那个人仍在他们身边，仿佛他从未离开过。

那一年初冬雪下得很早，辰马的船迫降不成在江户的护城河边抛了锚，燃料告罄，一船的人又都哆嗦得不行，于是只得在歌舞伎町歇息一脚。辰马撇开陆奥独自在市井间行走，不知不觉就走到了万事屋，楼下的登势酒馆换了老板娘也依旧生意兴隆，喧嚣如昨。辰马忽然来了兴致，想进店里来壶温过的清酒，里头猛地蹿出几个生龙活虎的小孩子，拎着几串炮竹嘻嘻哈哈地跑开了，不过一会儿，耳边就传来噼里啪啦的声响。  
桂掀开酒馆的门帘探出了头，一条松软的蓝色长围巾裹住了半张脸，害得辰马睁着老花眼看了老半天才认出他来。

“哟假发，真是奇遇啊！代我向金时那家伙问好啊哈哈哈。”  
“不是假发是——啊啾！”桂连连打了几个喷嚏，用围巾擦了擦鼻涕才慢吞吞地开口道：“是你啊辰马，不过你来的不是时候，银时前阵子刚确诊了糖尿病，可吃东西还是没个忌惮，所以被勒令住院了。想问好的话，可以去大江户病院探望他……呃话说房号是几号来着？……诶最近记性越来越糟糕，真是不服老都不行。”  
辰马点点头想附和一句对此深有同感，无奈炮竹的声音又在顷刻间炸响起来，吞没了雪后初晴的寂静。

“大白天的谁在放烟花，是高杉家的小鬼吗？”  
桂抛出的疑问好似结在玻璃窗户上的霜，僵硬地凝固在冬日的空气里，辰马持续愣神了几秒钟，找不到办法解冻，只好摸着后脑勺笑出了声。  
“啊哈哈哈哈，假发，才几年不见你就老糊涂了啊。那是炮仗，炮仗而已哈哈哈，新年才有得烟花看呐啊哈哈哈哈——”  
“噢是炮仗啊，原来如此。”桂露出一个略微失落的表情，也跟着辰马哈哈哈地笑起来，笑得好像刚听完全宇宙最冷的一个笑话，笑得满脸的皱纹褶子都明显得不能再明显，笑得眼泪都流出来了，也没停下。

次年的春天桂独自造访了久违的故地松下村塾，那里在新政府出资重建后由一片荒地再度成为了传道授业的学堂。修缮一新的屋舍内，学徒们诵读课文的声音清晰可闻，桂出神地坐在门廊下听了好一阵，那声音里有他所怀念的青春的味道。  
路过庭院时桂停下了脚步，两个少年人正在比试较量，一招一式尚显稚嫩，气势却已有了几分模样。他们在同一时间出刀，于是木刀与木刀碰撞在一起，发出清脆的声响。  
桂看着他们，瞳孔隐隐闪烁，倒映出眼中人最美的残像。

【Fin】

【A/N】

是个构思相当潦草的故事。起初只是想写个跟“眼睛”有关的故事，写着写着没能收住，于是有了啰啰嗦嗦的这一篇。  
叙述的过程与其说是跟着时间轴一一回顾，不如说是游离于他们人生的不同阶段，去看看每一个阶段的他们怎样相处，怎样陪伴，怎样分享自己的人生，然后从中挖掘几个零星的片段。可是写得真的好零碎，很多场景都在现在与过去之间没逻辑地来回切换，辛苦看文的小伙伴了，真是很抱歉。无论如何感谢你们能看到这里！  
私心真的喜欢这一对很久，迟迟不敢下笔去阐述，因为总觉得自己还理解得不够感受得不够。直到追平漫画的进度，终于觉得忍不住想要写点什么，才战战兢兢地下笔，尽管最后写出的东西跟最初所想有很大的出入，也还是很开心能写完第一篇写给那两个人的故事。啊希望总督早点醒过来啊，也衷心祝总督生日快乐，期待着能在漫画后续的更新中看到HE而不是这样拧巴的结局。  
最后就用写文时一直loop的《最佳损友》来结尾吧，也是我以为非常契合JOY4的歌词——“实实在在踏入过我宇宙，即使相处到有个裂口。命运决定了以后再没法聚头，但说过去却那样厚。”


End file.
